Kidnapped
by IHNFL14
Summary: Ichigo has a hunch somebody is following him. Suddenly he gets kidnapped,but by who? His kidnapper wants to break him and break him he will. What happens when Ichigo has a chance to escape? Will he take it? EVENTUAL yaoi dont like dont read.
1. 1 : Feeling

_**Warning: This story will contain eventual yaoi aka BOY x BOY ! If boys love is not your cup of tea, please leave. If you do like boy x boy continue reading. ^_^ **_

_**I don't owe Bleach! I wish i did doe ._. there be wayy~ more yaoi if i did owe it doe! *_***_

**Kidnapped **

**Chapter : 1 : Feeling **

The feeling of being followed, it's still there. I always feel it, feel a pair of eyes devouring me. When I leave school I feel someone following my every step. A never ending presence of somebody walking right behind me and when I turn around I see no one, it's like they vanish into thin air.

I haven't told anybody about my stalker. The reason is because I can't prove it, I can't see who's following me! I've tried going to a mall and seeing through the various windows who is following me, but I don't see anyone. It's like their invisible.

I don't know what to do. I've considered walking with a friend to and from school, but I don't really consider anybody my friend beside Tatsuki. I can't go walking with Tatsuki because we live far apart. Beside I don't want to bring Tatsuki into this, it's bad enough with me being followed.

I snap out my thoughts when I see my house coming into view. I hurry my step when I check my watch. It's almost 7pm and Goat-face doesn't appreciate me being late.

Reality suddenly hits me like a punch in the face. There is no one following me! This should be a good sign but it's not. Usually the feeling of being followed lasts until I enter my house, on rare nights it stays until I go to bed. I start running to my house until I feel something crash into my side. As I look down to my side I see blood sweeping through my school uniform. 'What the-? When did I get hit?'

When I look for what might have hit me I see a giant blurry figure a couple of feet away. Without thinking I make a mad dash to my house not daring to look back. I slam into the door to my house as I fumble with my keys. My shaking hands kept missing the keyhole. "Shit! Open up!" I screamed out.

The door opened and I fell flat on my face. I let out a sign of relief. When I lifted my head up I saw my dad running towards me. "Damn it" was all I uttered before I dogged the kick that was aimed to my face. "Oi! That is NOT how you greet your wounded child!" I glared at him I clutched my side, the one that was bleeding.

"Wounded? Where? Let me see." Yup, this is his I-am-a-worried-doctor-and-father voice. Before I can show him anything he takes me to the clinic. The clinic is attached to the house so we just pass through the door that goes through the living room. My dad sits me in a bed and makes me take off my shirt.

As I look down I see a big open gash in my side. "I'm going to need to sew it shut" Goat face told me with a grim face. I was prone to scratches and cuts because of fighting and surprise attacks from people who wanted to fight me, but non of them led to stitches.

As dad went and grabbed the stuff he needed to sew my side shut I wondered about what could have hit me. I know it wasn't a ghost like the normal ones I see. Those usually have a soft glow to them and are never really aggressive, just scared. I know for sure it wasn't human but I've never heard of -more like seen- evil spirits. I don't notice when my dad comes back and starts sewing me up until he sakes me. "Go to bed, rest, and don't worry about going to school tomorrow you can stay." I give my dad a nod and head to my room.

I barely notice when I get to my room or when I take off my clothes and only leave on my boxers. I don't notice my open window and the fresh air that comes in through it, nor did I notice the hungry gold on black eyes peering in the dark or when the owner of said eyes came through my window.

_**This is my first story published on here so... yeahhh. Feedback will be appreciated (good or bad). Btw yesss I know its short but hopefully they'll get longer ^^;;**_

_**~KuroShi**_


	2. 2 : Hearing

_**Warning: This story will contain eventual yaoi aka BOY x BOY ! If boys love is not your cup of tea, please leave. If you do like boy x boy continue reading. ^_^ **_

_**I don't owe Bleach! I wish i did doe ._. **_

_**Note: The '**_**oOo**_**' means the start/end of a dream ^^;; lol sorry they didn't come out when I first published it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kidnapped <strong>

**Chapter : 2 : Hearing **

"Ichigo."A watery voice broke through my blissful sleep. "Wake up Ichi. C'mon open them pretty eyes." Is slowly whispered against my ear. A cold hand was tracing random things on my chest. "Nhg, I don' 've school today Yuzu. Give m' five more minutes." I mumble against my pillow at who I assumed was Yuzu.

"Che, wake up sleepy head." This time the whisper against my ear was louder and was accompanied with a shove. Getting fed up with who ever was trying to wake me up I slap their hand away. I give out a questioning grunt when I grab onto a wrist that is definitely not Yuzu's, it's thick and kinda rough.

After giving it some thought I come to the conclusion that it's my dad. Still keeping my grip tight on the wrist I start "What is wron-" I stop mid sentence when I open my eyes. Instead of seeing my dad with a guilty look I come face to face with nothing. Now that's strange. I could have sworn I grabbed someone's wrist.

Whatever, I'll figure it out later after a couple more hours of sleep.

**oOo**

Hot water slid own my back relaxing my muscles. I pore a generous amount of shampoo on my hand and then slowly massage it onto my orange locks. I step back into the water spray and watch as the bubbles slip down my body and onto the floor.

I shiver when I feel hungry eyes on me and icy cold fingers grasping onto my waist. The fingers turn into a hands that touch and caresses anything they can reach. The cool hands run over my abs and move to my chest. I lean back and gasp when I feel an equally cool body to go with the hand. Ever so cautiously the hand creeps over to my nipples and tentively brushes over them.

Suddenly realizing I'm being groped by my stalker I push off him and turn around. I gasp when I see him, instead of coming face with nothing like all the other time I actually see somebody this time. The person is an albino with white hair and a pair of peculiar eyes. His eyes have a black sclera and golden colored pupils. I rake my eyes down his physic and suddenly notice he's naked! And so am I!

Hurriedly stepping out the shower I look for something to cover myself with. I freeze when I hear the watery voice behind me "Ne, ya scared of m' Ichi? I haven't don' anythin' ta ya, yet." The albino chuckles when he finishes talking and rests his arms around me.

Abruptly turning around and pushing the hands off me I demand "Who the hell are you, eh?" He suddenly grins like a maniac. "You'll find out soon enough, now wake up Ichi. Ya sister 's calling ya."

**oOo**

"Ichi-niisan! Come down for breakfast!" I hear Yuzu calling me. Rubbing the sleep out my eyes I stretch and sit on my bed while thinking of the I dream I had. Deciding to take a bath I grab a fluffy orange towel, courtesy of Karin who thought it would be funny for all my towels to match my hair, and head to the bathroom. I get a sense of déjà vu when I enter the shower. Ignoring it I take a quick shower.

When I get out if the shower I shiver. Not because of the cold, but because of the felling of a pair of ravenous eyes on my back, just like the dream. When I'm in the coziness of my room I take the towel off my hips and towel dry my hair.

"Ya body 's beautiful" Is huskily said against my ear along with the presence of someone hugging me from behind. Shrugging off the familiar feeling I grab some orange boxers -also thanks to Karin- black pants, and a white tank top. I paddle to the kitchen downstairs and take a seat. A hot steaming plate of food is in front of me which I immediately scarf down. "Thanks Yuzu" I mumble when I'm done with the food and head back up the stairs.

Once back in my room I hear that crackling watery voice again. "There you are Ichi" Giving my room a 360 while trying to pinpoint where the voice came from I notice a lump on my bed sheets. Slowly creeping over to my bed I pull harshly on the bed sheets. A body suddenly gets unwrapped from the sheets and lands hard on the floor. I look down expecting to see someone, but instead all I see is my sheets. Bending down for my sheets I all but fall forward when something humps me. "Damn, if only you could see me. We would be doing so many naughty things by now." Again the watery voice!

Getting fed up with the supposed 'ghost' I go over to my desk and look through the drawers for my iPod. When I finally grab my iPod I put the headphone's over my head and blast my music. I thank no one in particular when the noise drowns out that watery voice. Having nothing better to do I do my homework.

When I'm done with the tiring homework I realized it was well past 2pm. Deciding to take a nap I head over to my bed and lay down my arms behind my head. As I doze in and out of conscious I take my headphones off as they were responsible for me not falling asleep.

**oOo**

Laying on my bed sleep doesn't overcome me although my body is somehow exhausted. I have a dilemma, my body wants nothing but sleep whilst my mind is awake and kicking. "Ichi I can help ya sleep" Ignore it and it will go away, just ignore it. Suddenly a pair of legs swiftly straddle my hips

"Open ya eyes Ichigo. Don' ya wanna see me?" I shake my head furiously. "Aw, I'm hurt Ichi." I could hear the sarcasm dipping with every word. Ice cold finger grab my wrist and pin them above my head. "Open ya eyes and I'll let ya go." Not trusting him I hesitate in opening my eyes but eventually do as he says. When I open my eyes I see the same albino except this time he is wearing clothes, thank god. "There you go! Was that so bad? No it wasn't. Too bad I'm not gonna let ya go" I saw that coming.

Seeing as he wasn't going to let go of my hands and I was too tired to struggle I studied his appearance. He didn't look that bad. In fact he was pretty hot. Whoa! Where did that come from? I felt my face getting hot with my blushing "Damn it!" I cursed under my breath. "Why don't ya go to sleep eh? I'll be gone when you wake up. I promise." Even when I didnt believing a single word that came out of that blue tongue mouth of his I still feel asleep. My body is just too tired to care that there's a complete stranger in my room. So very, very...tired that fall into a deep sleep.

**oOo**

Brilliant golden eyes shine with glee as he watches the body of the teenager slump on the bed as he falls into deep sleep. "Time ta take ya with me." The albino slides his hands under the body of the orange head and carries him bridal style. Opening a garganta he slips through it and says "Say goodbye ta all ya family Ichigo 'cause after today you won't see them again"

Ichigo stirs in his sleep his eyes opening a crack in confusion before he closes them and goes back to sleep. The garganta leads to the albino's room in Las Noches. Everything in the room was either white, black, or red. The walls are white, most of the furniture is dark cherrywood, and a black carpet covers the floor. The bed is king sized with blood red silk sheets and black pillows of different sizes on top of it.

The albino rearranges the pillows and gently lays the orange head onto the bed, who didn't even stir. "Wake up ya Strawberry!" The albino shook Ichigo until he awoke. "Leave me alone! And don't call me freakin' Strawberry!" While pushing the hand away Ichigo sat up. Rubbing his eyes and yawning Ichigo let out a surprised yell when he took in his surroundings. Looking around the room he practically growled when his eyes met with the albino. "Who the hell are you? And where the fuck am I?" The albino chuckled and smirked as he answered the livid orange head. "I'm Shirosaki and you're in Hueco Mundo."

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaayyy! I finally updated! soo humm hope ya like it also if there is any mistakes please forgive me. <strong>

_**~KuroShi**_


	3. 3 : No Escape

_**Warning: Yeah there is adult context in this! (Even if its a lil bit ^^;;) Finally!  
><strong>__**Note: Italics means flash back!  
><strong>__**I don't owe Bleach! I wish I did doe ._. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Kidnapped <strong>

**Chapter : 3 : No Escape**

Usually for me waking up is a simple thing. I wake up to Yuzu calling me down to eat and to the pale blue walls of my room. So, when I wake up to white walls and red silk sheets I naturally panic. When my eyes meet with gold on black eyes I growl. "Who the hell are you? And where the fuck am I?" The white bastard than dares to laugh and smirk as he answers me. "I'm Shirosaki and you're in Hueco Mundo."

Trying very hard not to smash my head on a nearby surface I distract myself by looking for an escape rout. There's a balcony with French doors and a thick cherrywood door. Now, if I jump from the balcony I might break some bones and if I go for the door the worst that would happen is me slamming into it, which could lead to some bruises and a broken nose.

Choosing the latter I side step Shirosaki and make a run for the door. Everything was going smoothly until Shirosaki suddenly appears in front of me out of nowhere. Poor me having practically no time to stop I slam against his rock hard body. With the force of the hit I fall back while he stays rooted to his place without even swaying. "Shit what are you made out of? Freakin' marble?" Quickly jumping to my feet I dash towards the balcony. Just as I'm about to jump to my probable death I get pulled back with a harsh pull. My back slams against the marble floor that adorns the balcony.

When I look up I see Shirosaki's face with sinister grin on it. Before I could think about getting up he hauls me up and throws me onto the bed. Keeping a tight grip on my wrist he rips my shirt and pants off leaving me in only my boxers. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! This is bad, really bad. I'm gonna get raped!

I start struggling when I feel my hands getting tied to the bedpost. A shiver runs through me as Shirosaki grips my butt through my boxers. "Let me the fuck go you bitch!" Yup, I was panicking. Kicking with as much force as I could I nearly jumped out of my skin when I was harshly slapped in the face.

My face is left stinging with pain and I'm positive it'll leave a bruise. Now, getting slapped by a guy is completely different than getting slapped by a girl. If a girl slaps you, your cheek only gets red with minor bruising depending on the girl, but getting slapped by a guy leaves your face with a nasty bruise and the taste of blood. Tasting the blood in my mouth I spit the blood at Shirosaki's face. The red blood standing out on his white face.

The grin Shirosaki gives me when he slowly wipes the blood off his face gives me chills. Chills of fright. I keep struggling not caring if I get slapped again. I can feel my wrist becoming sore with all my struggling against them. Shirosaki gropes any part of my body he could reach and my constant struggle makes him tighten his grip, bruising whatever he grabs.

As Shirosaki reaches my hips his grip becomes softer. Slowly tracing his cold fingers on dips of my hips which sends a shiver through me. The cold fingers play with the band of my boxers, playing with the little bit of hair there. When I feel a cold hand grip my manhood, I pull on my restrains not caring if they dig into my skin. The other hand rips off my boxers and throws them over his back. The energy I had before suddenly leaves me and I fall into a tired heap on the pillows, no longer caring what Shirosaki will do to me anymore.

* * *

><p>Waking up from the cozy cocoon of blankets I wrapped around myself I try to figure out my whereabouts. Feeling a sticky feel between my legs I remember the events of last night.<p>

_/His tongue slowly swirls the tip of my cock. Licking at the pre come that was slowly coming out of the tip. Trying hard not to trust my hips up into that warm mouth. Trying not to give into the pleasure that the sinful tongue makes me feel._

_"C'mon Ichi. Let yourself go." And he went down on me. I choked as his throat milked me every time he swallowed around me. Half lidded eyes looked at me from his position. His lust filled eyes staring at me with raw hunger and his nosed buried in the patch of hair at the base of my cock.\_

Shaking my head to rid myself from last nights events. Suddenly realizing that I'm alone in Shirosaki's room I don't bother to escape. Pushing out of my cocoon of blankets I shiver at how cold the room is.

Slowly siting up I wince as I feel the pain. Closing my eyes I stand up and try with all my might not to fall on my knees. With shaky knees I look for a bathroom. Seeing a door I hadn't seen the night before I head towards it, clutching a blanket around my hips.

When I open the door I sign in relief when I realize it's a bathroom. Not daring to look at my body yet I avoid looking at myself in any type of mirror. The bathroom itself is pretty plain. A black marble floor, a black marble sink and even a white marble tub. The walls are a plain white with golden lining.

Turning on the shower head I jump when ice cold water hits me. The cold water soon turns hot and I relax my muscles. Looking down at the tub I purse my lips when I see the water turning pink. Quickly I shampoo my hair and scrub all the blood and cum off me, ignoring the pain it brings me when I press too hard on the bruises that litter my body. When I'm done with my shower I step out the tub.

Grabbing the blanket I had brought with me. I dry myself with it and tie it around my hips. Going back into the room I search for my discarded clothes and put them on. When I'm done re-dressing I climb back into the fluffy heaven known as a bed and drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hurrying my pace I all but run towards my room. As I near my room I slow down my pace. Opening my door what I see is not what I expected. Instead of seeing Ichi trying to escape I see him asleep on my bed. His old clothes back on him and a wet blanket on the floor.<p>

Quietly creeping over to the bed I observe the Strawberry. His orange locks wet, indication of a recent bath. I'm surprised his clothes are still intact. Last night I practically ripped them off him.

As I observe him I notice all his bruises, bruises I made. Ichigo's wrist are bruised, his arms, probably his legs and his hips. All of his body is bruised, even his face. Looking up at his face I see my hand print on his tan skin.

"Thats what he gets fer strugglin' " Shaking Ichigo awake I doge a well aimed punch at my face. "Lemme alone!" Heh, Ichi's not a morning person.

I head for the bathroom with a plan in mind. Inside the bathroom I look for a bowl. When I find it I fill it with ice cold water. Heading back towards my room I aim and than throw the water, it mostly wets Ichigo's face. Jolting into a sitting position Ichigo gasps for breath.

"Che' took ya long enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyy ppl i wanted to kno if ya want a sex scene. Either for the part up there ^ or for later chapters. Also plz excuse any mistakes &amp; sorry for my crappy attemp at a 'sex' scene -_-<strong>

_**~KuroShi**_


	4. 4 : Run, don

_**Warning: Yeah there is adult context in this! **_

_**Note: Italics means flash back!**_

_**I don't owe Bleach! I wish I did doe ._. **_

**Kidnapped **

**Chapter : 4 : Run, don't think.**

_/Licking and licking at that forbidden hole, Shirosaki ecstatic as he did the deed. "S-stop! Ngh! Your not supposed ta lick that!" Squirming at the probing tongue that lapped at that puckered bundle of muscle. I screaming out when a finger slips inside me._

_"No! Take your finger out!" Thrusting my hips back in failed attempts of pushing the finger out. Two other fingers joined the first, this time hurting more than one finger. "Damn Ichi! Loosen up a little! Relax! What ya trying ta do? Squeeze my fingers off?" Not listening to Shirosaki's advice I squeeze his fingers even more than before._

_I freeze when I feel the hot, blunt head of Shirosaki's cock at my entrance. Freezing was the worst mistake I could have ever made because immediately after I froze Shirosaki thrusted forward. I try to muffle my screams by burying my head in the pillows next to me and hold in the tears that threaten to spill._

_Feeling my insides stretching and ripping I try not to make a sound. Blood making the flow of the thrusts easier and faster. Shirosaki grabs a hold of me and pumps my flaccid cock until it's standing in attention. I keep quiet, hating my body for betraying me and liking what was being done to my me, hating when Shirosaki pumps me in tempo with his thrusts. Not wanting to moan I bite my lips to keep the sounds in, sounds of wanton and lust._

_A warm tongue laps at my lips and chin. Liking the blood sliding that's sliding down my chin and lips up like a starving man. "Don't do tha' ta them beautiful lips, Ichi." Shirosaki pants as he tells me while licking and nipping my neck, his hips still thrusting, never missing a beat._

_"Stop biting ya lips an' open tha' pretty mouth o' yours." Shirosaki harshly says against my neck when I don't listen, along with a hard bite at my neck. Doing as I'm told I let go of my lips. "That's a good boy." Shirosaki rewards me with a kiss./_

* * *

><p>Gaping for breath when cold water connects with my face I glare at whoever threw it at me. "Che' took ya long enough." Pulling my lips back I growl at the white bastard. "Fuckin' bastard wha' was that for?" I ask Shirosaki when I can breath properly again. "No reason. I jus' felt like seeing ya wet." Remembering the dream I had and the double mean of his words I feel myself blushing. The dream was a recap of last night, remembering it makes me shudder.<p>

I lay back down, my back facing him. I feel his eyes staring at my back. "Come 'ere." Shirosaki tells me in a surprisingly soft voice. Deciding to obey I move towards him. Laying face down I wait for Shirosaki's next move.

He places his hands on my back and slowly send what feels like energy through me. I can practically feel my body start fixing it's self. Looking down at my body I can see the bruises littering my body start to disappear.

Looking back at Shirosaki I see him focused on his task. His white eyebrows kit together in concentration. His jaw tense and eyes narrowed. After a couple of minutes he stops and ever so softly kisses the back of my neck. "All done. Your the bruises are gone and ya bum should feel less pain." Nodding I get up from the bed and head towards the bathroom.

For the first time since 'that' night I look at myself in the mirror and let out sigh in relieve. My body is bruise free and the bruise I 'knew' was on my cheek is no longer there. The pain in my hips and the constant throbbing of my entrance is gone. Nothing but a dull ache is left.

Heading back to the room I notice Shirosaki is laying down on the bed, sleeping. I can leave! I can escape and go home! Just as I'm heading towards the door I stop. I think about the consequences that I would suffer if I escape and get caught again.

Fuck! Why the heck am I double thinking about escaping? I'm supposed to run and escape first chance I get, not think!

_But he healed your bruises._I thought not wanting to leave.

_**After **__he raped you_! Said my voice of reason.

Fuck it!

I sprint the rest of the way to the door, my bare feet not making a sound. Slipping through the heavy wood door I pause to think of which way take. Left or right? Left! I keep doing the same pattern every time I stop, sometimes choosing right and sometimes left.

As I'm about to turn yet another corner I hear voices. "Why don' ya wanna come to my room eh, Ulqui"A slight pause. "What? You gonna give me the silent treatment now?" Fuck, fuck, fuck! Run away!

Running back and turning to a different hallway I slam into someone. Looking up I don't know whether to laugh, panic, or run. What makes me want to laugh is that the the person I slammed into has a hood that looks like a spoon. The guys immensely tall height that is easily over six feet tall makes me panic. And what makes me start running is his wide grin and squinted eyes that are looking down on me.

As I'm running for the hills after I bumped into the guy I suddenly get pulled ruffly back by my hair. "Ne, where did you come from? I've never seen you around." Crap, it the same guy I bumped into. When he tilts his head to the side I notice he has a eyepatch covering his left eye. The face splitting grin he had before is even bigger now.

Oh shit.

"Um, actually I'm kinda busy. So if ya don't mind I'll be leaving. See ya!" Struggling out of the grip the guy had on my hair I run even faster to get away from him. I get stopped yet again, this time I'm picked up by strong lanky arms. Fighting against the hands holding me up I gasp when I get punched in the gut. The punch knocked the air out of me, I unconsciously lay still as I regain my breath.

Barely noticing where I'm being taken to I gasp in shock when I'm thrown onto a bed. The familiar scenario makes me panic and recall what Shirosaki did to me. "Now, lay still or this is gonna really hurt." Not listening I scream out the first thing that comes to my mind. "Shirosaki! Help me! Shirosaki! SHIROSAKI!" Feeling the guy above me stiffen when I say Shirosaki I get my hopes up thinking he's afraid of Shirosaki I scream out again. "SHIROSAKI!"

On cue Shirosaki comes bursting through the doors. Pulling the guy off me Shirosaki punches him in the face and an audible _crack _can be heard. Suddenly I feel immense pressure everywhere, it suffocates me and I can hardly breath. Than, like closing a water tap the pressure stops and I can breath normally again. Looking back towards where I last saw Shirosaki all I see now is Shirosaki standing calmly over a bloodied body of limbs with a vile grin on his lips.

Rushing towards Shirosaki I prob at anything my hands can reach for cuts and bruises. When I'm done with my inspection I let out a sigh in relief when I find none. "Thank you" I mumble against Shirosaki's neck and softly kiss his collarbone. Pulling back from my embrace Shirosaki looks into my eyes. "Your in trouble now."

Fuck. I kinda expected that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe sorry for the late post i was busy with school. I hope you enjoyed! Also plz excuse any mistakes<strong>

_**~KuroShi**_


	5. 5 : Chains

_**I feel like an ass. -_- forgive meeeeee~ I havent updated in like a month (Right?) Im sorry x[** _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter : 5 : Chains<strong>

Pulling back harshly at the orange locks on Ichigo's neck I study his face.

Confusion.

That's what I saw on Ichigo's face. Not caring about the emotion I send a shock of reiatsu to Ichigo's neck. This promptly knocks him out. His legs give out and I scope my arms under them, stopping his fall.

I carrying Ichigo back to my room and drop him on the bed, not caring about the awkward position he fell in. Turning on my heel I leave the room -lock it- and head towards Szayel's room.

I get there swiftly with my soído. Not bothering to knock I open the door with a slam. As I look at the scene before me I try bot to gag.

Szayel is moaning and scratching at someones back as he gets pushed against one of his metal tables with hard thrusts. The particular metal table which Szayel is on is where he normally keeps his experiments and test tubes on -which are now scattered about and broken- with Nnoitra between his legs.

Wait, Nnoitra? Hn, I'll ask 'em how he's still alive later.

"Ya guy finished fucking yet?" Both of them don't react and continue fucking, as if this is a normal thing for them. Yup, getting walked in having sex is normal, now.

After several threats of painful deaths if they don't listen to me they finally looked at me. "Szayel do you 'ave the collar and bracelets I asked you ta make?" With an annoyed huff Szayel hops off the table in his naked glory to fetch what I asked him for. Nnoitra is left leaning against the table, his hard-on visible for everyone to see.

When Szayel comes back he gives me the what I asked for and pushes me out the room with a slam of the door.

As soon as the door was closed the moans came back at full force.

Che, horny bastards.

Quickly going back to my room I enter it quietly. Ichigo is still knocked out, surprisingly.

Carefully I snap the collar on his neck and both bracelets on each wrist. From there I grab the thin chain that came with them. Fist, I snap the chain on the bracelet on the left hand, than on the collar, and finally on the right hand. The chain looks like an upside-down V.

When Ichigo finally wakes up he notices the chain. Glaring up at me he asks "The fuck 's this?" while pointing to the chain, collar, and bracelets.

"They are what is going to stop you from leaving the room. If you _try_it will shock you with reiatsu. And before you ask reiatsu is, it's the burn of energy you felt before you passed out, that's all you need ta know."

"Tch, fine"

And his back is facing me again, damn.

* * *

><p>"Ichi-niisan! Wake up and come down for breakfast!" Yuzu calls out in the general direction of the stairs. She pays no mind when her brothers gruff voice doesn't call back. Putting the plate of steaming food in front of where Ichigo normally sits and Yuzu starts eating her own food.<p>

After Karin, Yuzu, and even their dad were done eating Ichigo had yet to come down. Much less at least tell Yuzu he wasn't going to eat.

"Ne, Karin, do you think Ichi-niisan is okay? He hast come down to eat." Karin, not being a worrywart like her sister shrugged and said, "He probably already left for school and forgot to tell us."

Although unconvinced, Yuzu nods her understanding anyways. "Yeah you're probably right." Even with her twin's reassuring Yuzu can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

"Even so, I still want to go and check to see if he's there." Nodding Karin followed her up the stairs. Yuzu knocked a couple of times of the door, but when she didn't get an answer she when inside.

"See? I told you he probably had to leave early and forgot to tell us." Still unconvinced Yuzu searched through Ichigo's clothes. "Karin! None of hi clothes as missing! The only thing that not here are what he was wearing yesterday. All his uniforms are here so he couldn't have gone to school!"

Karin, in hopes of getting her sister to calm down told her a little white lie. "Give him time. He'll be here by dinner time, I promise." This calmed down Yuzu. "He better be." Karin finished under her breath.

* * *

><p>"Alright, but if he's not back by then I'm telling dad." Nodding, Karin pushed her twin out the room.<p>

"Ngh, fuckin' stomach. Shut up! You too loud." Grabbing at my stomach I will it to be quite. I haven't eaten in like two days and I'm starving! Damn, I never thought I would miss Yuzu's cooking. It was one of those things you took for granted.

"Ya hungry?" Not wanting to talk to Shirosaki I nod instead. "Alright, I'll bring ya the food in a minute." Nodding again I turn over and see his back leaving the room.

Man, I wonder how Yuzu's doing. She's probably worried or crying, she is the crybaby of the family after all. Karin 's probably just as worried but doesn't want to show it. Goat face is also probably worried, but staying goofy and happy to cheer up the twins.

As I wait for Shirosaki I explore the room. There's lots of things I hadn't notice before, like a closet. The door is white instead of a dark cherrywood, so it practically blends in with the wall. Opening it I see a bunch of white clothes, which evidently I'm gonna have ta wear. Shrugging I close the door and head towards the barony.

Opening the French doors I'm surprised to feel a fresh breeze of cool air. The balcony has a thick marble railing strong enough for me to sit on it. Deciding to sit on it my feet dangle on the air. Looking down I notice white sand.

_Am I in an island?_

Looking for any sign of water I let out a huff when I don't find any.

_Maybe I'm in a dessert? But who'd build a house in the middle of a dessert?_

Suddenly there are a pair of arms around me, pulling me back. "Were ya trying ta jump again?" Damn fuckin' Shirosaki! "I may want ta escape, but I'm not suicidal." Shrugging his arms off I keep staring at the moon and endless white sand.

"Same thing. Anyway foods here ya want it?" Nodding I turn back around so I'm facing Shirosaki and head back into the room. The food -more like breakfast consists of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon.

As I dig into the food I'm surprised to notice it tastes good. "This is really goo'!" I scream stupidly at Shirosaki with a my mouth full of food. He just chuckles and watch me eat. Which is - of course- creepy.

Suddenly Shirosaki freezes. "_Fuck_." I hear him say under his breath. "Sorry Ichi I gotta go. I'll be back in a couple o' days tops. Please don't do anythin' rash." With that he smashes his lips against mines. "Bye Ichi, be good." He winks and locks the door behind him.

What the fuck?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hoped u enjoyed! Sill feel like an ass so give me reviews to cheer me up! lol (u dont have to) Again school was a bich cuz of test! thankfully they're OVER! Yayyyyy! <strong>_  
><em><strong>~Kuroshi<strong>_


	6. 6 : Broken Bones and Missing People

_**I'm back bitches! lol I'm still alive and very very sorry! *on knees* forgive me fans! i was wrong! summer is worse than when school was on! If im lazy during school imagine me during summer! I read manga, watch anime, watch tv! and when i have nothing better to do i write ! (see my last priority) but anyway after this i PROMISE to update faster! **_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter : 6 : Broken Bones and Missing Person**

"Asshole shinigami. Gettin' fuckin' blood on my clothes. With their better-than-thou attitude. Shit." A string of curses followed Shirosaki as he went. The cause of his anger was a flimsy drop of blood that had fallen on his white jacket. "They don't fuckin' know how many uniforms we waste because the blood won't wash away when we clean 'em."

Huffing Shirosaki threw his oversized zanpacktō over his shoulder, which he p[,had dragged behind him. As he headed towards his room he sensed Aizen heading towards him. Cursing under his breath Shirosaki stopped walking all together and waited for Aizen to catch up to him.

"Shirosaki, what a surprise to see you back so early."

_Bullshit_

"What do ya want?" Shirosaki asked Aizen, straight to the point. "Well, I was wondering what you have in your room. I noticed the other day that one of the lower arrancar was taking food up to your wing. As far as I know you weren't even here, so do tell me what you have inside your room. Of course, you can willingly tell me or I may find out myself, but when I do, I will crush it." Aizen kept his soft smile, but his eyes showed pure malice.

"No you won't." Shirosaki calmly said back. "And if I do?" Aizen taunted back. Tightening his grip on the hilt of his zanpacktō Shirosaki replied.

"_I'll kill you." _With that Shirosaki turned his back to Aizen and resumed his walk to his room.

"Hn, we'll see." Aizen said under his breath when Shirosaki was a good distance away.

* * *

><p>As I enter my room I don't find Ichigo in sight. Hearing the water running I figure he's in the bathroom.<p>

_Heh, he never learns does he?_

Slowly opening the door to the bathroom I poke my head inside. Ichigo is in all his naked glory washing his hair.

"Ne, ne, Ichigo. Why ya takin' a bath wit' out me?" I call out to Ichigo, making him jump.

That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, since the next thing I hear is a loud /thump/ as Ichigo hits the tub's floor. "Ow, shit Shirosaki! A lil warning next time, eh!" I shrug even though I know he can't see me and wait for him to get up. When Ichigo doesn't immediately get up I call out his name.

"Ichi, ya alright?" I get no response.

As I'm about to call out again I get interrupted by a loud groan. "I can't get up asshole!"

Oh shit, he broke something.

Deciding not to respond to Ichigo's snappy attitude I rush to tub. Ichigo is sprawled on the tubs floor and an angry scowl is aimed at me. I momentarily ignore Ichigo's nakedness and slip my arms under him. Picking him up he gives a sound of complaint and says that he's not a women, but I ignore him. Back in my room I carefully lay him down on the bed and dry him up with one of the sheets.

"Okay, what hurts? Tell me and I can help you." Probing at his body I feel for dislocated or broken bones. As I near his hip Ichigo let's out a hiss of pain. The side of the hip looks swollen, so it probably a bruise, since there isn't anything broken. Sliding my hands down the sharp hips and towards his legs I feel Ichigo shudder under me. Smirking I keep going. When I reach Ichigo's left ankle I hear an angry growl of protest. Carefully removing my hand from the carrot-tops ankle I give him the news.

"Well, there's gonna be a bruise on your hip and ya ankle is very much twisted." I gave Ichigo a once over again, but this time for my pleasure. I guess I must've been staring to hard a something cause Ichigo suddenly snatched a blanket and covered himself with it.

"Fuckin' pervert! Get the fuck away from me!" Backing off I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Fine, stay put. I'm gonna go get bandages for ya ankle"

I choose to go to Szayel's room instead of the infirmary since it's close by.

_Knock, Knock_

"Szayel ya in there?! Open the fuck up!" Ya see, I learned my lesson on never opening Szayel door without knocking first. When I don't get an answer I ignored my lesson completely and slam the door open.

To my demise Szayel was getting banged. This time instead of getting fucked on a table Szayel was getting pounded on the wall. His legs wrapped around Nnoitra as he moaned like a whore.

"Well guys, just pretend I'm not here, I know my way around. I just came for some bandages."

For some reason I was hoping that like the last time they would ignore me and continue going at it. I don't know what happened today, but they did stop. "The fuck ya doin' here Shirosaki? Couldn't you go ta the fucking infirmary?" That was Nnoitra and his oblivious mind. "Listen asshole, I just came here cause it was closer. Trust me, if this wasn't more convenient I wouldn't be here walking in on y'all all the time." Quickly grabbing what I needed I was out of there before Nnoitra could respond.

When I re-entered my room not much had changed. Everything was in order except for Ichigo, of course. The berry was scrunched into himself, the sheets warped around him like a cocoon. "Ichi, get outta there. I need ta wrap ya ankle." Slowly a foot popped out the silk cocoon. Sitting down on the bed I start to wrap his foot. As I wrap his foot I tighten the bandages. "Is it too tight?" Ichi shakes his head. Hm, so he's giving me the silent treatment. "So what ya gonna wear? You don' have clothes do ya?" without answering he pulls back his leg into the cocoon of sheets and turns his back to me.

_Fuckin'-_

Pushing off the bed I head towards the door and slam it on my way out, leaving Ichigo behind again.

* * *

><p>The fuck is up with him. I turn my back on Shirosaki and he throws a bitch fit. Whatever, I don't care. The less time he spends with me the better. Besides, I got used to him not being around me. When Shirosaki had left last time he had been gone for about three days, or at least that's what it felt like. There was also the fact that while Shirosaki was gone I was somehow fed. Every morning - if you could call it morning since it was always night- I would get breakfast and I would keep count so I could tell apart the days. Of course I also got fed lunch and dinner.<p>

Letting go of the blankets around me I get a chill when the cold air meets my skin. Realizing I'm still naked I slid to the edge of the bed with hopes that my ankle is numb enough for me to walk on it. Slowly and gently testing my foot on the ground I let out a sigh in relief when I don't feel any pain. Standing up quickly I groan when I feel pain spike up my leg.

"So much for numbness." I mumble. Deciding I didn't want to feel the pain of my ankle I hop towards the closet with clothes Shirosaki has. If anybody would have seen me I would've looked ridicules. With every hop I made my dick would fly up and hit my stomach. That and the fact that every time I thought I was gonna fall I would flap my arms around like a crazed chicken in an attempt to keep my balance. Finally reaching the door I slam it open. Hopping in I look around for clothes.

Che, what kind of clothes are these? Everything is _white! _And they're so . . . spacious. But, ya know what, fuck it! I need clothes A.S.A.P. Grabbing a white hakama, a black sash, and a . . . jacket?

Huh?

Whatever, I'll have to take it of when I go to sleep. Going for the hakama I put it on and tie the obi. Fuck, let me tell you how hard that shit was to tie. I mean, really! It like you have to keep the hakama floating in the air since it's loose fitting and then tie the obi! It's not possible! So what I did was lean my back on a wall to keep the hakama on, then slip the sash through the back and bring it forward, and finally tying the hakama. After my difficult task -which I had to do while standing on _one_ foot- I slipped on the jacket not bothering to zip it up. Hopping on one foot again I make my way back to the bed. Flopping down on the bed I pull myself to the center of it.

Wait a fucking minute! How the fuck did I put on a jacket? I still have the chains on so they should have come to an abrupt stop when tried to put the jacket on. Looking down at my wrist I'm shocked to find the chains gone. All that was left were the bracelets the necklace. That's strange, I don't remember Shirosaki taking them off. Ignoring the little fact I once again fall asleep.

:  
>:<p>

_Ta-thump. Ta-thump. Ta-thump_.

The fuck is making that sound. What the fuck happened to my pillow? It used to be soft and fluffy! Not hard . . . and breathing?!

Pushing the breathing pillow off the bed I hear a groan. What? Since when do pillows talk? Pulling myself to the edge of the bed I peek at the floor. Instead of finding a possessed pillow I find Shirosaki sprawled out on the floor.

_That explains things._

"You al-" I stop mid sentence because suddenly Shirosaki was up on his feet and flipping me onto my back. A rough pair of lips are on mine. Pushing against Shirosaki's chest try to pry him off me. His legs were on either side of me squeezing my sides until I gasped as the air left my lungs. Shirosaki took this chance to force a bruising kiss on me, biting and sucking on my bottom lip. Pissed off from all the biting I bring my knee up I hit him straight in the jewels. I guess a blow to the balls apparently doesn't stop Shirosaki, it only encourages him because in the next moment his undressing me with feverish movements.

The sash that had taken me forever to tie was ripped off with ease and the oversized hakama was easily slipped off. Unzipping the white jacket he pushes the shoulders off then flips me over and ties my arms around my back with the jacket.

"Get on ya knees berry." The husky whisper against my ear made me shiver and arch my back away from the board body that was Shirosaki. From behind his hips thrusted forward, his member hard and straining against his hakama. Suddenly he started talking and what he said froze me on the spot.

"Ya kno' Ichi, I never did tell you this but. . . I raped you. I don't kno' why or how ya still intact but, I figured you might be blockin' the experience out so you need a reminder. I _fucked_ you. I took you from your house and fucked you on the first day. And all that sappy shit ya been experienced is all bullshit. Me fixin' up ya foot, me rescuing ya it was all fake. I don't care about you. Your nothing but a good fuck, so don't get in over your head." He thrusted forward and I broke down.

"**AAAAAHHHHH**!"

* * *

><p>"Karin, Ichi-nii isn't back yet! And I've waited long enough now let's got tell dad." Yuzu dragged her twin behind her as she ran towards her dad at full speed. "Dad! Ichi-nii is missing! He hasn't been home for five days. What if something happened to him? What if he's hurt somewhere?" Surprisingly Karin had managed to keep her sisters worries at bay for five/ days. "Yuzu calm down. I'm sure he's okay." This time their father's reassurance didn't help Yuzu calm down at all, it only angered her. "No! Ichigo is not okay. He would've told us is he was going somewhere and besides all his clothes are still here. We're going to the police station and file a report! Now, let's go." Both father and daughter had frozen in shock as the baby of the family bossed them around. Deciding to follow Yuzu's wishes Isshin took the twins to the station. The report was filed in without much off a fuss from the police. Questions were asked. How did he look like? Do you have a recent picture? A poster was made and it read.

**MISSING PERSON**

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI**

**DOB: July 15**  
><strong>AGE: 15<strong>  
><strong>SEX: Male<strong>  
><strong>RACE: Japanese<strong>  
><strong>EYE COLOR: Brown<strong>  
><strong>HAIR: Orange<strong>  
><strong>HEIGHT: 5'9 (174 cm)<strong>  
><strong>WEIGHT: 134 lbs. (61 kg)<strong>  
><strong>MISSING FROM: Minamikawase Kurakara<strong>  
><strong>MISSING SINCE: October 26<strong>  
><strong>ADDITIONAL DETAILS: High School Freshman<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! lol i hope ya like it! also tell me im horrible for making ya wait so long! I finished writing this a couple of days ago but i didnt post cuz i was PISSED! i was reading my favorite fanfic's and i found out that alot of them where missing so i went and looked for them (and no they wernt ones with sex scenes that got taken off they were pretty clean) and anyway i found them but i was still pissed that they were taken off my favorites list :(<strong>_


	7. 7 : Tears and a Lover?

**Hey peeps it been a long time so yeah you can stone me or whatever. Had my first writers block (and a HUGE one at that) Anyway here it is. And yeah its short but at least I published SOMETHING. xP**

**I don't own the characters but I owe the plot. **

* * *

><p>Chapter : 7 : Tears and a Lover?<p>

Sobs of anguish had filled that night. Tears that could not fully express how _broken_ Ichigo felt. The words that Shirosaki had said didn't help and the angry sex just made it even worse. Unlike the other time Ichigo didn't curl and wrap himself into a cocoon of sheets. He stayed in the position he fell into after Shirosaki was done with him. His arms thrown carelessly over pillows scattered around, a thin silk sheet barely covered newly bruised hips, and ochre colored eyes looked blankly at the ceiling. Ichigo looked like a broken doll who had fallen from its owners safe hands. Broken, left to wither and rot.

Ichigo had finally shut down. Everything had come crashing down on him. It was true, what Shirosaki said. He had blocked out the event of the rape and anything remotely sexual. His thoughts were blank. His body limp, not wanting to get up.

At the moment nobody was in the room. Shirosaki had left after satisfying his need and taking a nap. Ichigo waited. Waited for anything, anyone, to come and do anything. Just to relive him of his dazed state. It was hours before a knock came to the door. Ichigo didn't get up to answer, not even when the door started to jingle and open.

"Yo, I brought you food. You want it?" It was a boy around his mid teens, somewhat feminine. He had short choppy hair with a small braid at the back of his head. A saber tooth like skull sat on top of his head that strangely went well with his look. Nodding Ichigo stat up on the bed and took the plate of food from the teen. The food was pretty simply, about three ham and cheese sandwiches and a glass of orange juice. Ichigo dug in hungrily. Half way though his food Ichigo noticed the guy hadn't left yet and was just staring at him. Remembering his naked state Ichigo casually pulled the blanket further up his hips.

"So, uh, what's your name?" The strawberry awkwardly asked to the boy so he could stop staring. "Ggio Vega, Arrancar numero veintiséis, Barragan Luisenbarn-sama's fricción." Not really understanding what half of that meant Ichigo nodded his head regardless. "Are you the person who always brings me food?" Slowly taking a bite out his last sandwich Ichigo waited for an answer. "Nah, this is my first time. Usually it's one of the lower Numeros, but this time I volunteered. I wanted to see what was keepin' Shirosaki on edge lately. Turns out it was just a human."

"Huh? What d'ya mean human? Aren't you human?" Smirking Ggio headed towards the door, over his shoulder he shot back "Ask Shirosaki 'bout it, he'll probably tell you." and slammed the door.

"Ask Shirosaki?" Ichigo thought out loud. "Ask me what, Ichi?" Came the watery reply. Jumping in surprise Ichigo nearly dropped his sandwich. "Uh, what are arrancar?" Slowly tilting his head to the side Ichigo waited for an answer. Rage flashed in Shirosaki's eyes, then slowly and unemotionally looked at Ichigo straight in the eye. "Who brought you your food today." Now this kind of surprised Ichigo, granted Shirosaki's normal slang and chopped up words weren't there. "Ggio Vega." Was the slow nervous reply.

"That son of a bitch!" Suddenly slipped of Shirosaki's clenched teeth. Turing sharply around Shirosaki left the room with a slam of the door. Outside Shirosaki pulled out his zanpactō which he normally hides from Ichigo and heads towards Barragan's wing. Once there he goes straight to Ggio's bedroom. Slamming the door open he finds the fricción casually leaning against one of the walls waiting for him.

"What a surprise to see ya Shiro." Ggio slurry said as he walked up to Shirosaki. Standing on the tips of his toes Ggio circled his arms around Shirosaki's neck and pressed his body tightly against Shirosaki's. "I miss seeing you. You don't come round here no more." Tilting his head to the side Ggio waited for Shirosaki to respond.

Pushing the Arrancar off himself Shirosaki glared in disgust. "Forget about that. Anyway, did you bring food to m' room today?" On the outside Shirosaki looked quite relaxed, his earlier anger seamed to have vanished. "So what if I did, you got a problem with it?" Under the layer of indiference was pure boiling anger, ready to spill over.

"What d'you tell Ichigo?" Ggio was now laying down on his bed, quite comfortable with his arms spread out. "Now that you mention it I seam to recall something." Getting feed up Shirosaki grabs the Arrancar's neck tightly. "Don't fuck wit' me Ggio. I could easily kill ya an' nobody would complain."

The Arrancsr thinking he still had the upper hand glared at Shirosaki daring him. A smirk suddenly appeared on Shirosaki's face and a sinister laugh escaped through his lips. Tightening his hold Shirosaki stares down at Ggio as he gasps for air. Kicking his feet wildly while also clawing at Shirosaki's hand, Ggio struggles to breathe.

"Shirosaki Ogichi, release my fricción." Came the booming voice of Barragan Luisenbarn. Loosening his hold on Ggio, Shirosaki tilts his head to the side. His fingernails sink deep into Ggio's neck, drawing blood. Shirosaki thinks it over. "Che, fine. Just cause I like you. Make sure he don't go anywhere near my wing or I will kill him on the spot, got it old man?" For good measure Shirosaki lifts Ggio up and chucks him across the room. The teens back slams against the wall breaking it.


End file.
